


Linguistics

by ioanite



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hornblower's knowledge of French sometimes leads to a few awkward situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linguistics

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a short lived Hornblower kink meme, with the prompt "Hornblower + Bush/Archie as French Officers." I've included the translations of the French in the end notes.

" _Dites-moi l'emplacement de la flotte Angleterre, et c'est sera moins dolereux pour vous."  
_  
Horatio shook his head. " _Un officier dans la marine du roi ne trahira jamais son patrie_."  
  
A hand roughly seized his throat. " _C'est la dernier chance. Dites-moi."_  
  
" _Non."_  
  
A dry smirk. " _Eh bien. Je n'ai pas de choix. Je vous pencherai par-dessus la table et aurai mon plasir."_  
  
Horatio blinked and shook his head. "You'll WHAT?"  
  
Archie started laughing. "I'm so sorry, Horatio, but I couldn't resist. I wanted to see if I could get you to break character."  
  
"Archie, you asked me to teach you important French phrases. The least you could do is take it seriously."  
  
"When I said 'Important French phrases', I meant 'words of love', not 'what if some French git captures me and starts interrogating me'."  
  
"Well, you should have been more clear." Horatio rubbed his throat before clearing it. "Your pronunciation is excellent; you could probably pass for a Frenchman, so maybe this lesson isn't necessary. But it's better to be safe than sorry. All right, let's try this again, and PLEASE take it seriously. I can do without the manhandling, as well."  
  
Archie pouted, then looked at Horatio with puppy-dog eyes. "If I do well at this, will you at least teach me how to whisper sweet nothings in a _mademoiselle's_ ear?"  
  
Horatio sighed, well aware that Archie wasn't going to let up on this until he had his way. "Oh, very well. But YOU'RE going to be the woman in this scenario, and I expect a falsetto."  
  
"Deal!" Archie answered eagerly, before straightening up and putting on the stern expression of a French interrogator.

***

 _"Vites, chiens!_ " the officer barked, pushing Horatio and Brown towards the carriage. Horatio glared at the man before gesturing at the injured Bush. " _Mon officier a besoin de notre aide. Si votre empereur veut Monsieur Bush conscient de faire face au peloton d'excecution, il doit survivre cet voyage._ " 

The man looked at Bush's pale face before his eyes dropped to the place where his leg had been. He looked disdainfully at the other captives. " _Avez tendance a lui, si vous devez_."

Horatio and Brown each took an end of the stretcher and carried Bush as gingerly as they could. After a moment of glaring at them, the officer, who couldn't have been more than thirteen, touched Horatio's wrist. " _Il est trop lourd pour vous. Ici_."

To Horatio's amazement, the man then proceeded to take one end of the strecher. Horatio flexed his aching shoulders in relief. " _Merci_." he said, with genuine gratitude.

The man nodded dismissively, tossing his head to get his hair out of his eyes. Horatio froze. He recognized the gesture from long ago. There was a curse and a rebuke from the officer, and Horatio started moving again, unable to take his eyes off the man beside him. Despite the snow falling around them, he could tell the man had blond hair, and Horatio was sure he'd caught a flash of bright blue eyes a minute ago. But it couldn't be...

"Archie?" the words were out before he could stop them. It was only a whisper, but the man paused. Then he shook his head. " _Viens_!" he growled.

It was only after they'd reached the carriage and gotten Bush as comfortable as they could that the officer pulled Horatio aside. " _Cet homme, cet...Archie...Vous avez connu_?"

Horatio nodded. " _Vous ressemblez a lui. Je suis desole; j'ai me trompe_."

The officer looked around, then pulled out a watch and clicked it open. Horatio's mouth fell open. Archie's face stared back at him from inside the watch case. "How..."

The man clicked the watch shut and shoved Horatio in the back. " _Entrez le carrosse_." As Horatio did so, he heard a voice, so soft he almost thought he was imagining it.

_"C'est mon pere."_

Before he could look back at the man, the carriage door had slammed, and they were whipped away from the prison. Horatio sat numbly, thoughts swirling around in his mind. How was it possible? Maybe during Archie's imprisonment, a young Frenchwoman had seen him and fallen for him? The dates matched, and besides, it was the only explanation that made sense.

Although Horatio wanted to be amused that apparently those lessons from long ago had paid off, all he could think of was the fact that the boy had just sent him and Bush to their deaths. And because of that, Horatio couldn't help but feel brutally betrayed.

**Author's Note:**

> The French, in order (minus the obvious ones), translates to;  
> *Tell me the placement of the British Fleet, and it will be less painful for you.
> 
> *An officer in the King's Navy never betrays his country.
> 
> *This is the last chance. Tell me.
> 
> *Very well. I have no choice. I'm going to bend you over the table and have my way with you.
> 
> *Move, Dogs!
> 
> *My officer needs our help. If your emperor wants Mr. Bush conscious to face the firing squad, he must survive the voyage.
> 
> *Go tend to him, if you must.
> 
> *He's too heavy for you. Here.
> 
> *Come!
> 
> *This man, this...Archie...you knew him?
> 
> *You resemble him. I'm sorry, I was mistaken.
> 
> *Enter the carriage.
> 
> *He's my father.
> 
> If there are any native French speakers out there, feel free to correct me. I took French for eight years, so I'm hardly an expert. Any advice is appreciated.


End file.
